


Hot chocolate recipe

by Depressedstressedlemonzest



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: .hot chocolate, Chubby Aziraphale, Fluff, Ineffable Holiday, M/M, No Sex, No Smut, Pining, Softness, The bookshop, ineffable husbands, not quite 6000 years of pining but close
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21666265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressedstressedlemonzest/pseuds/Depressedstressedlemonzest
Summary: Setting: 1799 right before Aziraphale opens his bookshop (he will next month, just not quite)He gets a bookshop warming present from a certain demonic adversary.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64
Collections: An Ineffable Holiday 2019





	Hot chocolate recipe

**Author's Note:**

> I tried I ready tried getting the description of the stupid clothes right.  
> May not so another historic fic because of stupid research.
> 
> Here's a link to the picture reference I used for their clothes to help paint a better picture.   
> https://pin.it/clchcxuftguuhe
> 
> Hope you like it !

He has all the shelving that he would like made of the sturdiest wood the carpenters had available, the paint was drying, the art hung in various corners of the shop with chairs by them for places for people to sit and read, though not comfortable chairs, the angel didnt want to encourage someone purchasing the books. 

He was walking through the shop making notes on final touches he would like to do, the low stacked heels of his leather shoes clacking against the floor with each step, when he heard the iron doorknocker on the front door of the shop bang heavily against the wood.

"I'm afraid we are quite closed, not even open up for business yet! Do come back January 5th when we are open!" Aziraphale called out flustered.

The knock had startled him a bit, the only people that had come to the shop thus far were the painters, carpenters, and book deliveries.  
And they came at the agreed upon time.  
When he was expecting them.

The doorknocker dully, but more forcefully it seemed, banged against the door again.  
Aziraphale huffed to himself and marched to the door, the motion causing the curtains that were pulled back from the windows to flutter in the breeze he caused.

He unlocked the front door and swung it open in annoyance, and his breath caught as his gaze rested upon the being who had disturbed him as they sauntered past him swiftly and walked into the shop without an invitation.  
Aziraphale blinked quickly and shut the door, tightly, latching the lock firmly, and turned to see his uninvited guest.

Crowley was standing in the light that was drifting in through the windows, looking around curiously. His red hair catching in the sunbeams wafting through the windows, his hair shaggy and unruly with sideburns, the goatee he sported at the Globe long gone. His yellow sapphire eyes were peeking over his dark sunglasses and gleaming with mischief. 

He was wearing the typical dress for the beginning of the 18th century much like Aziraphale was himself the only things that differed were the colors and fittedness.  
Crowley's full-skirted knee-length coat, knee breeches, and vest were all a dark black material that folded and shimmered to look similar to snake scales, gold swirls embellished along the buttons and button holes all the way to the lapels. He wore a matching gold colored linen shirt with frills, his stockings covering his calves and tucking under his leather shoes with the top buckle and medium high stacked heels. Crowley's clothing was tight, even with all the layers it was hard to leave anything to the imagination. 

Whereas Aziraphale's dress piece was a deep tan color with gold embellishments only on his frilly linen shirt, topping it all off with a tartan ribbon tied gently around one wrist. Aziraphale's outfit was not nearly as tight as Crowley's was, his was more loose fitting to provide some level of comfort to his large form.

Crowley grin widened at Aziraphale and he began walking around the shop, one arm hanging at his side with a gentle sway, his shoulder movements attune to his hips which gave a snakelike twist with each step. One arm held onto a package tightly. 

"So this is the shop eh?" Crowley asked leaning into one of the bookshelves reading some titles.

"You have quite alot of room here for, one stack of books." He said raising a perfectly arched eyebrow at the angel over the sunglasses. 

"I have not finished unpacking all the books yet." Aziraphale said with a bit of a huff, matching over to the windows and peeking out to make sure no one was keeping an eye on the shop and yanked the curtains closed.

"No one's out there Angel, I circled the place before knocking." Crowley said gently as Aziraphale closed another set of curtains.

"No sense in being extra careful, especially with demonic forces are afoot." Aziraphale added with a pointed look at Crowley. 

Crowley shrugged and lit the lamps placed around the shop as Aziraphale closed the rest of the curtain sets.

"What are you even doing here? I thought you had some temptations to do in Paris or Italy. " Aziraphale asked Crowley offhandedly as he led him to the area of the shop with a couch, roaring fireplace, and a small table.

"Not anything I need to be at right now. I had something I, ah wanted to give you." Crowley said suddenly seeming sheepish as he sat on one end of the couch, tightening and untightening his hands around the package.

"Oh?" Aziraphale asked somewhat surprised sitting at the other end of the couch. 

"Yeah to er, celebrate you opening the bookshop, I won't be here for the actual opening day, so I figured I could give you this before travelling for the next temptation." Crowley said shoving the package at Aziraphale, avoiding his gaze.

Surprised and apprehensive Aziraphale carefully opened the package, untying the twine string that was tied in a simple bow over the brown paper wrappings.  
Wrapped within the brown packaging was a satin bag pf something that smelled lovely and a crinkled up piece of parchment. 

"What is this?" Aziraphale asked as he read the parchment. 

"It's a recipe for a new drink that's gaining popularity, hot chocolate or hot cocoa, can't remember exactly. But sounded along your alley and wasnt sure if you had tried this yet. New ingredients added, according to the jamaicans, makes it taste better than whatever everyone over here was drinking before." Crowley said quickly as he fiddled with his dark glasses.

"Well, my dear fellow I have tried hot chocolate before. Not a fan I'm afraid." Aziraphale said with an embarrassed chuckle, he didnt want to be an inhospitable host, but really.

"Have you tried this new recipe?" Crowley asked his voice somewhat sad sounding.

Aziraphale's gaze snapped up, and studied the demons face, it didn't look sad, maybe, annoyed?

"Well no, but..."

Crowley rolled his eyes and leaned over snatching the bag and parchment from Aziraphale and jumping off the couch.

"You don't have to leave! It's not that I dont appreciate the guesture, I do, I just..."

"Where's your kitchenette?" Crowley asked sauntering off In the wrong direction cutting Aziraphale off.

"The south end of the shop." Aziraphale called. To him.

Crowley may or may not have muttered a curse and changed directions swiftly, flashing the angel a scowl laced with affection.

Aziraphale sat in the seat, leaning to the side and peeking to see what the demon was up to.  
Hearing clanks and curses from the kitchenette made the angel smile a small private smile.

After a bit of time Crowley was returning from the kitchenette, a saucer and teacup on it, carrying it carefully, not wanting to spill it.

"Here." Crowley said shoving the cup and saucer at Aziraphale, once the angel took the steaming cup and had a good grip the demon plopped on the couch next to him, casually draping one arm over the back of the couch, practically melting into the couch he slouched down stretching his long legs out in front of him.  
He ran his other hand through his unruly hair and then gestured a "move along!" Gesture to the Angel.

Aziraphale pursed his lips and primly brought the cup and saucer closer to his face, inhaling the sweet steaming aroma from the cup, feeling the warmth in his hand.

He apprehensively took a sip of the drink and his blue eyes widened in surprise.  
He turned his head to Crowley who was smirking at him.

"This is absolutely delicious!" Aziraphale exclaimed trying to refrain from guzzling the warm brown liquid.

Crowley couldn't help a smile creeping onto his lips as he watched the angel breathe in deeply and sigh happily as he took another sip of the drink.

"Told you, new recipe for hot chocolate from the jamaicans, they add milk to it." Crowley said smiling openly, warmly now.

"This is the best drink I have ever tasted, well there are a few wines i enjoy quite alot, but this is more, heavenly a taste. A warm hug after a rainy day." Aziraphale said wiggling in his seat with an eye crinkling grin.

"I'm glad you like it angel."  
Crowley said smiling putting a hand gently on the Angel's left shoulder. 

Aziraphale froze a moment and turned to look at Crowley. Who had sat up and hastily took his hand back and started fiddling with a button on his waist coat.  
Aziraphale studied his friend a moment and then scooted closer to him and then leaned towards him and hesitantly, stiffly, leaned against the demon.  
Crowley's own body was still at the Angel's movement, breathing coming more shallow and ragged.

"Thank you Crowley. " Aziraphale said softly peeking up at the demon from where his head was on the demons thin shoulder. 

Crowley took a deep breath and as he trembled, lifted an arm and draped it around Aziraphale's plush shoulders. 

The two sat like that until the fire in the fireplace burned itself out.


End file.
